


Fire and Ice

by scarletmanuka



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 9-1-1 Crossover, Crushes, Instagram, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: The 126 wonder why Marjan hasn't followed Buck 'fire_and_ice' Buckley back on Instagram yet.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 901
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Buck's account is called fire_and-ice because of his occupation and the colour of his eyes 🧡💙

It was a quiet day in Austin and the crew of the 126 were enjoying the respite. The first shift back at the station after the wildfire had been hectic with multiple pile ups, a kid stuck in a storm drain, and a partial collapse at a building site. Today had been oddly quiet but no one had said anything about it, not wanting to jinx it. 

They had spent the morning catching up on all the chores around the firehouse that were needing to be done and after they’d had lunch, they’d opted for some downtime. Paul and Marjan were playing a game on the PS4, TK was texting someone (from the dopey smile on his face it could only be Carlos), Captain Strand was doing paperwork, and Mateo was checking out his Insta feed.

“Hey, Marjan,” Mateo called. “I see you still don’t follow Fire and Ice on Insta.”

“Who?” she asked.

“Buck, you know, from the 118?”

She rolled her eyes. “Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s kinda creepy, dude,” she said, not taking her eyes off the game.

“Socially awkward maybe but not really creepy,” Paul defended him.

“Wait, _you_ follow him?” Marjan asked Paul, surprised.

He shrugged. “Yeah, of course. I follow _all_ of the 118 on Instagram, as well as friending them on Facebook.”

TK laughed. “You are _such_ an old man. Nobody uses Facebook anymore.”

“Hey, respect your elders, young whippersnapper!” Paul joked. 

“What about you?” Marjan asked TK.

“What about me?”

“Do you follow him as well?”

“Marjan, I not only follow him on Insta, we Snap _all_ the time.”

“Huh, I only follow Eddie,” she admitted.

“That’s because you’re in _lurve,”_ Mateo teased.

“I am not,” she protested but her cheeks had gone pink.

“You have the biggest crush on him, admit it,” TK said.

“I do not!”

“You do,” Paul told her. “It’s pointless though - that man’s heart is already taken.”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

He snorted. “Don’t tell me you’ve not obsessively looked at every single photo he’s got on his account.”

She hesitated. “Maybe...okay, fine, yes I have. He doesn’t have a girlfriend though. He has a few pics of his kid’s mom on there but she died.”

“Okay, but haven’t you noticed anything else?” Paul prompted her.

She looked at them all blankly. “Uh...no.”

TK huffed out a laugh. “You’ve really not noticed who else is in every second picture on there?”

“Damn, girl, you’re so blinded by Eddie’s dazzling smile that you’ve not noticed Buck!” Mateo cried.

Marjan frowned. “Well, yeah, they’re best friends. Of _course_ he’s gonna have photos of him on there too.”

“I hate to break it to you,” Paul told her sympathetically, “but no one has _that_ many photos of their best friend on social media. Especially not those kinds of photos.”

“What do you mean, _those_ kinds of photos?” she asked.

“Like cute family photos with Eddie, his kid, and Buck,” Mateo said.”He’s uploaded a heap in the past two days, filling in the last nine months that he didn’t post anything and the majority of them have Buck in them.”

“Buck taking Christoper to see Santa,” TK said.

“Buck at parent/teacher night,” Paul added.

“Buck in a blanket fort the three of them have made in the living room,” Mateo said, and then continued to list, “Buck opening presents with them on Christmas morning. Buck at the hospital when Christoper hurt his wrist, a snap of Buck on his bed facetiming Christopoher during their lockdown.”

“Which if you look at carefully, you’ll notice that _both_ sides of the bed have been slept in,” Paul added.

“That doesn't prove anything,” Marjan said, a little too defensively. 

“Look, we know you like Eddie,” TK told her gently, “but Eddie is clearly in love with Buck and I know he returns the sentiment.”

“If they’re not already together,” Paul told her, “then it won’t be long. No one can be _that_ oblivious.”

Marjan looked utterly dejected. “I thought he liked me too. He said I was a badass, that I had done some really impressive things.”

“You have,” Paul assured her.

“Yeah, but so has Buck,” Mateo said in awe, his eyes going wide as he looked at his screen. “Have you seen this?” He turned his phone around to show Marjan. “Buck was the guy who got trapped under the firetruck during that bombing.”

“Yeah, he had a tough time after that,” TK said, nodding. “He was telling me about it.”

As one, everyone turned to look at him and TK knew that he wasn't getting away without sharing the gossip. 

“Well, during his recovery he developed clots. One of them broke free and caused a pulmonary embolism. He almost died and his return to work was delayed because he was put on blood thinners. He was looking after Christopher while Eddie was at work one day and they went to the Santa Monica Pier.”

“Don’t tell me,” Paul groaned. “The day of the tsunami?”

TK nodded. “Yeah. Buck was at Eddie’s when I phoned and he got really cagey about what happened and Christopher grabbed the phone and filled me in. Not only did Buck save him and keep him safe, but he saved a whole heap of other people during it. From the sounds of it, he really downplays how much he helped people that day. Says he was just doing what any of us would do.”

“He’s also gone viral a heap of times,” Mateo added. “There was the time that some dude concreted a microwave to his head and his friends filmed it, Buck and Eddie jumped into the pool to save him when he fell in; there was also the time a crazy lady was threatening to jump off an overpass over the freeway and Buck talked her down, even after she pulled out a gun.”

“Don’t forget the hot air balloon,” Paul said. “The guy who runs the service filmed Buck running and jumping into the basket to bring it down.”

“Oh, and then there was that big train crash last year,” TK said with a grin. “Buck was doing some crazy repelling work on the outside of that carriage.”

“Oh and what about the -”

“Okay, enough!” Marjan cried, cutting Mateo off mid sentence. “I get it, the guy is a badass, maybe even more so than me.”

“He’s not better than you, Marjan,” Paul said gently, “he’s a kindred spirit.”

“Exactly,” TK agreed. “You guys have a lot in common.”

“Especially your crush on Eddie Diaz.” Mateo grinned.

“So, what are you waiting for?” Paul asked.

“Fine,” Marjan huffed, and pulled out her phone.

oOoOo

Buck’s phone pinged from his bedside table and he rolled over and picked it up. A large smile spread across his face as he read the notification.

_Fire_fox started following you._

A hand slipped over his bare hip. “What is it?” Eddie murmured from behind him. “Anything important?”

Buck dropped back onto the mattress and pulled Eddie close to him, pressing a kiss to his swollen lips. “Nah, nothing too important. So, where were we?” And he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as I, ironically enough, wait to find out if we're to evacuate from a bushfire. Waiting to see what the wind is gonna do. So it's probably not perfect as I'm using writing as stress relief. Please be kind!
> 
> You can find one of Buck's Insta posts [on my Tumblr](https://scarletmanuka1.tumblr.com/post/642089912769953792/im-waiting-to-see-if-well-need-to-evacuate-and)


End file.
